


Happiness

by Erix



Series: Miracle [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【盾冬】奇迹番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为系列pwp番外，Beta@阿晓。

史蒂夫驾车送鲁尔费斯母女俩去镇上的火车站，一来一回花费了将近一天的时间，但他的心情却好极了。他甚至在送走客人之后去镇上转了转，想要买点礼物送给巴基。自从入伍之后，史蒂夫就再没感到过快乐，离开部队更让他自觉一无是处。直到史蒂夫亲眼看着巴基一天天回复健康，他才再次感觉自己的生活有意义。有时候“拯救”不在于用双手堵住血淋淋的伤口。现下史蒂夫的心中也不无后悔，他才应该是那个表白的人，那是巴基理应得到的。  
  
买完礼物后史蒂夫哼着小调一路开回巴恩斯一家的农场，到达时已经过了晚饭时间，太阳刚刚沉下地平线。史蒂夫下了车，回身锁好车门，突然之间他的嘴巴被一只手捂住，腰上则缠了一只有力的手臂。史蒂夫吓了一跳，全身肌肉立刻绷紧，多年的条件反射从未离开他。史蒂夫猛地抓住身后袭击者的手肘，把对方从身侧摔到汽车前盖上，一只手按住对方的手臂，另一只手掐住对方的脖子。  
  
“咳咳……认输认输！”  
  
史蒂夫像摸到火焰一般迅速放开手，瞪着撑起上半身的巴基，“巴基！别干这个！我会伤到你的。”  
  
巴基朝他挑起嘴角，眼睛睁得大大的，淡蓝色的眸子借着最后一点天色闪着光亮，“我也是个海军陆战队战士，你伤不到我的。”巴基坐起身，双腿垂下来，他突然一把拽住史蒂夫的上衣前襟，让他们的嘴唇撞在一起。史蒂夫过了好一会儿才适应过来，巴基不耐烦地用舌头捣着史蒂夫嘴唇开启的缝隙，他刚刚放松，温暖柔软的舌头就顶了进来。史蒂夫立刻被巴基的气味包围了，这让他双腿发软。  
  
巴基仍然拽着史蒂夫的衣服，把史蒂夫拉到他的双腿之间。汽车不够高，史蒂夫不得不别扭地弯曲身体，才能更靠近巴基柔软的嘴唇。余光里，巴恩斯一家的二层亮起一扇窗子，史蒂夫急急忙忙捧住巴基的脸颊，与他分开。“我们不能在这……”  
  
巴基抬起下巴，再次够到他的嘴唇，把亲吻落在史蒂夫的嘴角，“可我不想在屋里。”他的声音低沉又轻柔，性感得要命，“我怕咱们叫得太大声，会吓到我妈。”说着巴基推开史蒂夫，从汽车上跳下来，抓着他的手臂向牧场的方向走去。史蒂夫想要问他去哪里，但那是全世界最无意义的问题，因为无论巴基要带他去哪里，史蒂夫都会毫不犹豫地跟上去。  
  
巴基的手掌从史蒂夫的小臂滑到手腕，接着滑进史蒂夫的手掌中，史蒂夫握紧那只左手，巴基回头看他，仍然笑着，史蒂夫觉得巴基今晚兴奋得不正常。他在心里琢磨着开一个关于嗑药的玩笑是不是仍然过于不合时宜了。巴基停下，回身吻他，这次吻得缓慢又深情。史蒂夫抱紧巴基的身体。  
  
“我们赛跑吧，谁先跑到库房谁在上面，你看怎样，罗杰斯？”  
  
“万一我们谁都不想赢怎么办？”他们的额头仍然贴在一起，嘴唇咫尺相离。  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来，“你这个懒惰的混蛋。”巴基最后吻了史蒂夫一下，从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，向后退了几步，“如果你追不上我，那今晚就什么都别想了。”  
  
说着巴基回头跑了起来，史蒂夫笑着加入到巴基的游戏中。别说是跑步，史蒂夫想，他现在真的什么都愿意做。  
  
巴基并没有放慢速度特意让史蒂夫追上，事实上史蒂夫不得不卖力去追赶，最后只因为巴基总是边跑边回头看，他才得以在巴基冲进农场库房之前追上他。史蒂夫一把搂住巴基的腰，把那个比他稍微瘦削的男人从地上举起来，巴基在他怀里一边笑一边挣扎。史蒂夫收紧手臂，夹着巴基迈进仓库中。他抱着自己心爱的男人走到库房的木墙边才放开，但只是松手容巴基双脚落地，就直接扭过他的身体，把他压在墙壁上。房子里很暗，只有一束光线从仓库顶端的天窗中射进来，映照在巴基的半边脸颊上，在另一边留下阴影。两个人都因为刚刚的运动喘息着，脸对着脸。  
  
巴基轻轻分开双唇，舌尖从两片薄薄的唇间滑出来，从左到右，又隐回那条深色的缝隙中。史蒂夫看得着迷。透过巴基单薄的上衣和运动裤，他也能清晰地感觉到被自己挤压在墙边的那具身体，巴基的身体有着优美颀长的线条和结实的肌肉。  
  
“你穿得太少了，天气已经不暖和了。”  
  
“告诉我我不需要衣服，你会让我暖和起来？”  
  
“我会让你暖和起来。”史蒂夫保证道。  
  
巴基再次勾起嘴角，他的双臂环住史蒂夫，手掌落在史蒂夫的臀部。史蒂夫把右手手掌垫在巴基脑后，狠狠堵上了巴基的嘴，巴基的脑袋撞进史蒂夫的手掌中，顶着史蒂夫的手背撞到墙面上，可他一点都不在乎疼。  
  
史蒂夫移动身体，把一条腿挤进巴基的两腿之间，借着亲吻的节奏磨蹭着二人的下身，史蒂夫觉得自己的牛仔裤逐渐变得紧绷起来，呻吟从巴基口中溢出来，甜美得不可思议。但是这点摩擦并不足够，远远不够。史蒂夫掀开巴基的上衣，手掌滑进去，抚摸那具让他垂涎已久的身体。“嗯……”巴基抱着史蒂夫的脖子，在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，随即又用力把史蒂夫推开。史蒂夫后退了两步，想要抓住按在他胸膛上的那双手掌，但巴基却躲开了。他咯咯笑着从史蒂夫身旁钻过去，回手拉住史蒂夫的皮带扣，拽着他来到堆放整齐的干草垛旁边。  
  
史蒂夫凑上去亲吻巴基的脖子，却再次被推开，“等等，”巴基笑着对他说道，他从裤兜里掏出小瓶子和方形纸包，塞进了史蒂夫的夹克口袋里，还像模像样地拍了拍，然后他掀起自己的上衣，一边把衣服拽过头顶，一边踩掉了自己的两只鞋子。巴基把上衣扔在一边的干草堆上，解开运动裤的裤带，让宽松的裤子顺着大腿滑了下去。现在他一丝不挂地站在史蒂夫面前，半勃的阴茎挺在两腿之间，史蒂夫艰难地吞了吞口水。  
  
巴基张开手臂，“也许你想亲自动手？但愿我没毁了你的好兴致。”  
  
现在巴基的身体近在眼前了，一切都显得太过美好，史蒂夫甚至不敢伸手去碰。  
  
“怎么了？我做错了什么？你得原谅我，我真是好久没练过怎么勾引人了。”巴基自嘲似地摇了摇头，他赤裸身体站在寒冷干燥的空气中，轻微颤抖。  
  
史蒂夫脱下皮夹克，手臂小心翼翼地绕过巴基，把自己的外套披在了巴基的肩膀上，巴基向温暖的皮衣里面缩了缩。史蒂夫捧起巴基的脸颊，仔细地亲吻，那对于史蒂夫来说，是至高无上的圣物，虔诚和爱慕在史蒂夫心中溶成一片汪洋。  
  
他再次停下来，只是捧着巴基的脸颊，看着他英俊的眉眼。史蒂夫不知道世界上为什么会有这么完美的人存在，他曾经眼看着这个男人在那污浊不堪的世界里，带着自己的纯净和包容、举重若轻地生存，他曾经贪婪地占有着对方在恶臭熏天的战场上带给他的那一丝清流；他看过男人鲜血淋漓的伤口，看他痛苦沉沦、几近崩溃；然后史蒂夫又看着他在绝望的边缘挣扎着重新站起来，怒吼着、反抗着，一点一点重新绽放绚丽的光芒；即使在这个阴暗的库房里，巴基也明亮到刺痛史蒂夫的双眼。真正的完美不在乎无瑕的经历，巴基带着他的荣誉和耻辱，穿越泥沼，清透坚强的灵魂历练成金。  
  
“你不高兴吗？你都没在笑。”巴基低声问他。  
  
史蒂夫不自觉地皱起眉，“巴基，我……”  
  
巴基从夹克衫敞开的前襟伸出右手，托住史蒂夫的脸颊，他的拇指轻轻滑过史蒂夫的嘴唇，“我一直想让你为我笑一笑，史蒂夫，从我们第一次见面开始……我想让你快乐，我想为你做点什么，你对我笑的时候我觉得自己比所有人都幸福。”  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基，突然觉得心痛，他攥住贴在脸颊上的那只手，亲吻巴基的指尖，“你已经为我做过太多……”他猛地托起巴基的身体，连着他的夹克一起，巴基跷起双腿，跨在史蒂夫的腰上，用力地亲吻他，直到二人都喘息不已，“再为我笑笑好吗？我想让你快乐，我想让你像我一样快乐。”  
  
史蒂夫弯下身体，把巴基仰面放在膝盖高的草堆上，他的夹克垫在巴基身下，“你已经让我觉得快乐，巴基，你让我知道我还活着。”史蒂夫亲吻巴基的嘴唇和下巴，巴基的手指插入史蒂夫后脑的短发中，轻柔地攥着史蒂夫的头发，巴基仰起头，史蒂夫的嘴唇顺势向下滑去，他勾起舌尖，扫过巴基突起的喉结。  
  
巴基发出细碎的呻吟声，他拽住史蒂夫上衣的后领，史蒂夫配合着褪掉自己的上衣，垫在爱人的臀下。他亲吻巴基的胸膛、小腹，贪婪地品尝着巴基的味道，他舔吻巴基的乳尖，把柔软的小粒含入口中，轻轻吮吸，巴基的乳头在他的舌尖上变硬。巴基更用力地揪着史蒂夫的头发。史蒂夫腾出一只手去自己的夹克衫衣兜里摸着巴基带来的润滑剂和安全套，他把安全套塞进裤兜的口袋里，抬起上身，打开瓶盖。黏滑的液体从他指缝间滴落到巴基的身体上，引来巴基一阵战栗，“啊，史蒂夫，亲爱的，快点，我已经想你想了一整天，一直在家等你回来，等你把你的大家伙捅进我的身体里，等你把我操到射……”  
  
史蒂夫握住巴基已经变得硬挺的阴茎套弄起来，这让巴基停止了讲话，开始喘息着大声呻吟，史蒂夫沾满润滑剂的食指挤进巴基夹紧的臀缝里，找到皱褶包围的入口，用力捅了进去。巴基立刻叫出了声，他分开双腿，挺着腰，一只手举过头顶，抓着身下的稻草，另一只手揉着史蒂夫没有照顾到的那一侧乳头，他的身体完全展现在史蒂夫眼前，光是看着这般美景，史蒂夫便已经硬得不行，他套弄着巴基的阴茎，另一只手一进一出地开拓着巴基的身体，“亲爱的，舒服吗？“  
  
巴基只是不断地呻吟，挺动腰部，顶进史蒂夫握紧的手掌中，“求你……噢……史蒂夫……求求你。”史蒂夫的手指被巴基温暖的身体包围着，他想象着接下去要发生的，自己的家伙已经在牛仔裤里跃跃欲试。史蒂夫放开了巴基，迅速解开自己的皮带，掏出安全套，将外裤和内裤一齐脱掉，扔在一边。“快点……混蛋……”巴基催促着。  
  
史蒂夫戴好套子，趴回巴基的身体上方，他跪到巴基分开的两腿之间，他抓住巴基揉搓着自己胸部的手，轻轻把那只手按到巴基的头顶上方，低头含住巴基的乳尖，巴基的身体打着颤。  
  
史蒂夫再次放开巴基，托起他的双腿，抱在自己胸前。他上下抚摸着巴基的大腿，腾出一只手扶着自己的阴茎抵住巴基的后穴，史蒂夫轻轻亲吻巴基的左膝内侧，一点一点把自己的阴茎挤进巴基滚烫的身体内。巴基显然不习惯这样的侵犯，他紧得要命，史蒂夫必须强迫自己呼气吸气才能继续。  
  
“哦……史蒂夫……”巴基激烈地喘息着，胸口上下起伏。  
  
“放松点，宝贝。”史蒂夫弯下腰去，放任巴基的两条腿从他身体两侧滑下去，巴基无法放松身体，史蒂夫被他夹得发疼。  
  
史蒂夫用手肘支撑着自己的身体，完全压在巴基身上，他轻轻亲吻巴基的嘴唇鼻尖，亲吻他紧闭的双眼。“巴基，巴克，你得放松点……我没办法……”巴基实在太紧了，史蒂夫无法继续，他试图用亲吻安抚爱人。  
  
巴基挣开眼睛看他，皱着眉，根本无法放松，“对不起……我以为这很容易。我试过用手指，想象是你。也许我搞砸了……”他试着更努力地分开腿，但史蒂夫则被他夹得更紧，史蒂夫忍耐不住呻吟。  
  
巴基仍然在道歉，他像个做错事的小孩子一样六神无主。  
  
“你从来都没做过这个？”  
  
巴基摇摇头。他轻咬着下唇，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫的嘴唇能感觉到巴基的脸颊微微发烫。“你不用停下来……我可以忍受。”巴基试着活动他的腰部，他的眉头皱得更紧。  
  
“别动……我不希望你忍受任何事。你该告诉我的，我们应该再花点时间准备，我们只是需要点时间……放松，亲爱的，让我来。”史蒂夫低头含住巴基的嘴唇，他们都不再讲话，只是亲吻，他们的舌头相互推揉，分开时拉出透明的丝线。巴基在史蒂夫的怀里逐渐放松下来，史蒂夫再次挺腰，让他的阴茎彻底没入巴基的身体内，二人同时发出叫喊声。巴基咬住史蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
“哦，巴克，太棒了，别紧张，放松身体。”  
  
“啊，史蒂夫……所以说，你做过这个？”巴基试着笑了笑，他的努力让史蒂夫觉得温暖又心疼。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他不需要回想自己以往的经历，“自从认识了你，就只能想象着你……巴基……你不知道我想你想了多久，想着像这样拥抱你，像这样进入你的身体。”史蒂夫轻咬着巴基的颈侧，他慢慢地活动自己的身体。  
  
巴基仍然因为疼痛而颤抖，不断喘息，他的眉头仍然皱在一起，但唇角却努力挂着微笑，“史蒂夫，我不想让你失望，你可以——”  
  
“嘘……听我的。”史蒂夫阻止巴基继续讲话，他怎可能会失望？他正在拥抱如此完美的肉体，如此高贵的灵魂，史蒂夫简直不敢相信自己是第一个这样占有巴基的人。  
  
史蒂夫的下身在不完全理想的条件下仍然硬得发疼，但他控制着自己肆虐的欲望，告诉自己这是巴基的第一次，他要给巴基最好的。在巴基慢慢适应了他的尺寸后，史蒂夫才缓缓地把自己抽出来，他在手指上涂了更多的润滑剂，代替自己的阴茎再次送进巴基身体里，重新揉搓操弄，感觉着巴基身体的变化，当他找到那个让爱人颤抖叫喊的位置后便把手指撤出来，第二次插入巴基。这一次要比第一次顺利得多，史蒂夫也难以自制地大声呻吟。巴基支起上半身叫着他的名字，向他索求亲吻，史蒂夫抱紧他的身体，开始缓慢地抽送，那感觉简直棒透了。  
  
巴基发出意味不明的声音，史蒂夫听不真切，“还痛吗？”史蒂夫轻柔地问道，但现在他没多少自信还能让自己停下来。  
  
“继续……”巴基的气息喷洒在史蒂夫的耳畔。史蒂夫尽量控制着抽插的节奏，紧紧环住巴基的身体，不让他做任何会伤害到自己的行为。  
  
史蒂夫知道自己干得不算太差，因为巴基逐渐放弃了任何动作，他拼命抓着史蒂夫的后背，身体软得像要融化一般。现在他完全放松下来，任凭史蒂夫操着他的后穴，而紧贴着史蒂夫小腹的柔软部位也再次硬了起来。  
  
“史蒂夫……告诉我我不是你最糟糕的床伴……”  
  
“你是最棒的，而且也不是什么床伴……我爱你，爱到发疯。只有你一个……”  
  
巴基被他顶得说不出完整的句子，他盯着史蒂夫的脸颊，瞳孔涣散，嘴唇轻轻分开，显得意乱情迷。史蒂夫不自觉地挑起嘴角，巴基愣愣地看着他，再次伸出手指，抚摸他的嘴唇。  
  
“每天都对我笑……我永远都是你的。”  
  
“噢，巴克……”史蒂夫张开嘴，让巴基的手指滑进他的唇间，轻轻吮吸。巴基猛地闭上眼，胸口贴紧史蒂夫的，史蒂夫能感觉到对方激烈的心跳。  
  
史蒂夫不知道自己还能坚持多久，所以他再次套弄巴基的阴茎，配合着自己的插入抽出，巴基开始放肆地大声叫喊，史蒂夫可以听到旁边的牲口棚里传来骚动。  
  
“你吓到你的那些小羊羔了，巴基……”史蒂夫调笑地说道。  
  
“活该……”  
  
史蒂夫不禁笑出了声，他仍然没有停止动作，没过多久，巴基全身颤抖，乳白色的精液喷在史蒂夫的小腹上，感觉微凉。高潮让巴基一下子收紧了臀部，史蒂夫的喘息变得格外粗重，巴基的身体太敏感了，他的后穴本能地随着史蒂夫的插入而收缩。  
  
“感觉还好吗？”史蒂夫轻喘着问道。  
  
“别停下……”巴基也许从来没有试过取悦男人，但他学得很快，慢慢扭动起自己的胯部，史蒂夫觉得自己眼底全是银色的光点。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫也不想停下来，如果他可以的话，他希望永远呆在巴基身体里。史蒂夫把手臂伸到夹克衫下面，隔着皮衣托住巴基的身体跪坐起来。巴基配合地攀着他的脖子，大腿缠在史蒂夫的腰上，他的体重全部落在二人身体交合的部位，史蒂夫抱着巴基，用力地顶进更深的地方。  
  
巴基放肆地叫起来，史蒂夫觉得他在笑，但笑声里还带着点呜咽的哭音，现在巴基的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，他看不到巴基的表情。  
  
“噢，史蒂夫，这太棒了，你的大家伙，快把我撑爆了……这可比我自己的手指刺激多了。”  
  
“哦？是吗，再让你射一次怎么样？”说话间史蒂夫又加快了速度，巴基的臀部一下一下地撞着史蒂夫的大腿。他们的身体紧紧相贴，摩擦之间巴基的阴茎再次硬了起来。  
  
“天啊……”  
  
史蒂夫只坚持到第二次感觉小腹变得湿润，便凶猛地在巴基体内释放，他已经太久没有经历过如此激烈的高潮，感觉身体都被抽空了一样。巴基叫得嗓音都变得沙哑，现在他只是喘着气趴在史蒂夫身上，懒洋洋地套弄了两下自己的阴茎，把自己的第二次高潮全部清空。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基放回草堆上，退出他的身体，摘掉套子。他不想把套子随意丢弃，所以卷进了自己脱下来的内裤里，直接套上了外裤，把内裤连着他与巴基交媾的证物一起暂时塞进裤兜里。史蒂夫从地上捡起巴基的运动裤帮他穿好。  
  
“来，我们回去吧，去冲个澡。”史蒂夫把压在巴基身下的自己的夹克外套拉了拉，盖住巴基的肩膀。  
  
“我想和你呆着。”巴基躺在那一动不动，眼神有些失焦。  
  
“我们可以一起洗澡，你可以睡在我床上。”史蒂夫坐到巴基身边抚摸巴基的脸颊。  
  
“陪我再躺会儿？”  
  
史蒂夫连带着夹克一起托起巴基的上身，让爱人靠在自己怀里，从背后探头吻着巴基的下颌骨。他伸手在自己的夹克内兜里摸索了一阵，掏出一个已经被压扁的蓝色天鹅绒小盒子，举到巴基眼前，“嗯……现在它的卖相不太好看了，不过考虑到是你把它压扁的，希望你别嫌弃。”  
  
史蒂夫把盒子盖翻开，里面是一条银色项链，挂坠有两个相互嵌套的圆环。  
  
“送给我的吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“当然了，我不知道买什么好……我不知道你喜不喜欢这些东西。见鬼，我甚至知道你不喜欢，原先你总是抱怨狗牌硌得难受，我——”  
  
“史蒂夫，谢谢你，我很喜欢。”巴基打断了史蒂夫，“你能帮我戴上吗？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才从小盒子里把项链取出来，围过巴基的脖子，巴基主动坐起身，让史蒂夫帮他从后面扣好，才又躺回史蒂夫的怀里。  
  
他们互相依偎着，房外天已全黑，库房里也一片黑暗寂静。最终史蒂夫直起身，巴基顺从地坐起来，穿好上衣，把史蒂夫的外套还给他。史蒂夫站起身，握着巴基的手肘把他拉起来，走到库房外，他的手掌顺着巴基的手臂滑到手腕上，巴基摊开手心，史蒂夫的手掌又滑进他的手掌中，他感觉巴基用力握紧他的手。月光下，他牵着巴基向家的方向走去，过了一会儿又突然停下。  
  
史蒂夫回头看巴基，对他的爱人微笑。巴基先是睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看了一会儿，随后也露出笑容回应他，两片薄嘴唇勾出漂亮的弧线。巴基的笑容总是美得耀眼。  
  
这是个好的开始，史蒂夫想，总有一天他会让巴基对他的笑容习以为常。史蒂夫会证明给巴基看，让他明白和他在一起，史蒂夫到底有多么快乐，多么幸福。


End file.
